


Pliroy Week 2018

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Tagged by chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-25 16:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13838178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Collection of tinyfics for Pliroy Week.Day 1: GoldDay 2: Cooking together/foodDay 3: Meeting the FamilyDay 4: ThunderstormsDay 5: FirstsDay 6: SeasonsDay 7: VacationDay 8: Free Day





	1. Day 1 - Gold

The score was two to one, but somehow, JJ couldn’t feel good about that. JJ had won Skate Canada and the Rostelecom Cup… but Yuri had won the Grand Prix Finals. That was just a little more important. Now at Worlds, JJ was determined to win this one. He’d won Nationals and lost Four Continents to Katsuki, but he could beat Katsuki, and beating Viktor had been a goal for this year all along.

If he won gold, he was going to ask Yuri out. Rumor said he was dating Otabek, but JJ knew Otabek better than that. Otabek didn’t date. He’d even offered to try to help by telling Yuri about JJ’s good points.

He didn’t win gold. He didn’t even make the podium. Neither did Yuri. Katsuki won, Viktor took silver, and Otabek got bronze by only a point over JJ. Yuri hadn’t looked bad – but he’d looked taller. JJ had chosen to wait out the growth spurts in Juniors, but apparently Yuri was in for a rough year or two.

Yuri approached him in the locker room after the free skate. “Hey. What’s the deal with your girlfriend?”

“She’s not really my girlfriend. We’re close, best friends, and we’ve been faking a relationship so her parents would back off on pushing her to date. She doesn’t want to.”

Yuri smirked. “Like Beka.”

“Yeah. Exactly. Why do you ask?”

“Beka told me to give you a chance and that we’d be good together. He told me not to worry about Isabella, but he wouldn’t say why.”

“So… why are you here?”

“To ask you out.”

“Okay… last I checked, you hated me.”

“Yeah, well, then I won gold at the Grand Prix Finals. Took the sting out of you beating me twice. Between that and Beka’s stories about your time as rinkmates, I’m thinking I might have misjudged you.”


	2. Day 2: Food

This had clearly been a mistake. Why he’d let Beka talk him into this, Yuri didn’t know. He’d just heard blasphemy coming out of JJ’s mouth, and there was no way they’d work out as a couple. They just wouldn’t.

“Pirozhkis are okay, but I’m not a big fan.”

JJ didn’t seem to realize the severity of his error, either, as he extolled the virtues of some weird-ass sounding Canadian thing called poutine. “How do you eat that and stay in competition shape?”

“Easy – I work it off in the gym or on the ice. Tell you what – during the off-season, I’ll come to Russia for a week or two if you’ll come to Canada, and you can make me eat what you consider proper pirozhkis and I’ll make you some good poutine. See if we can’t change each other’s minds.”

“You’re on.”

 

JJ came to Russia first – Worlds was in Helsinki, and Finland and Russia were right by each other. The day after they got to Saint Petersburg, Yuri sent JJ out sightseeing with Mila, Isabella, and Otabek while he shopped and cooked. As he mixed up the katsudon pirozhkis, he wondered what would happen if he tried to introduce JJ to the joys of katsudon. Either he’d have to deal with Yuuri, Viktor, and JJ all at the same time, or they’d have to make a stop in Japan.

When JJ and the others came back, Yuri was ready. Several different kinds of pirozhkis. JJ tried one of each. “Well?”

JJ shrugged. “Never gonna be a favorite, but they’re good.”

Yuri rolled his eyes. “You have no taste.”


	3. Day 3: Meeting the Family

Yuri had expected problems taking JJ to meet Nikolai. JJ had the unerring ability to make a bad first impression, and Nikolai was the only family Yuri had who he counted as family. A disaster was bound to happen.

Even so, he’d never imagined this.

 

“Hello… John, was it?” Nikolai held out a hand to JJ.

JJ took it with a glance at Yuri. “Jean-Jacques, although I prefer JJ. It’s nice to meet you, sir. Yuri’s told me a lot about you.”

“Has he, now. I hope not too much, or I might have to kill you. There are some deep secrets buried in my past, you know.” Nikolai turned and headed for the kitchen, leaving JJ staring at Yuri in confusion.

Yuri shook his head. “He’s implying he was a member of the Bratva. He was not. I don’t know why he’s acting like this. I thought he’d be happy to meet a boyfriend of mine, given how he always encouraged me to try to make some actual friends.” He stepped inside and waved JJ in, and then headed for the kitchen. “Grandpa, what are you doing?”

“I’m getting dinner served, what did you think I was doing? Tap-dancing? Teaching myself Kazakh?” Nikolai waved a spoon at Yuri. “Be a good boy and set the table, won’t you?”

Yuri grabbed plates and shot an apologetic look at JJ, who shrugged. “Is there anything I can do to help?”

“No, no, you’re a guest here, James. I’m almost done here anyway.” Nikolai gave the cabbage one last stir and then moved it from the pan to a bowl.

“JJ!” Yuri snapped. “His name is JJ. Not James.”

“Oh dear. My apologies. I must have misheard. Old ears, you know, and used to Russian names.” Nikolai carried the cabbage to the table, where it joined bread, mashed potatoes, some weird-looking salad where JJ could identify potatoes and beets, and beef meatballs in what looked like tomato sauce. 

Once dinner was served, Nikolai started up again. “So, Jack, you are a skater too, yes? Are you any good?”

JJ decided to ignore the wrong name. At this point, Nikolai had to be doing it on purpose. “I’ve won bronze at the Grand Prix Finals twice, taken fourth at Worlds twice, and won Four Continents once. Yes, I’m good.”

“Ah. Such arrogance, bragging about medals.” Nikolai shook his head. “Yurotchka, I’m glad to see you making friends. When do I get to meet that nice Kazakh boy you keep talking about?”

“Tomorrow, like I told you when I called to let you know we were coming. Why do you ask?”

“I’m very much looking forward to it! He clearly makes you very happy, and I cannot wait to meet the boy who makes your eyes light up like that. You know, when I served in the army, I was stationed in Kazakhstan for a time? I very much enjoyed it.”

“Well, he’s coming tomorrow, you can reminisce then.” Yuri stabbed a meatball with his fork and muttered, “Although I may not bring him if you’re going to be like this to him, too.”

“Like what?”

“Like… I _know_ you’re getting JJ’s name wrong on purpose, you certainly heard enough about him when we were here for the Rostelecom Cup. Why are you treating JJ like this?”

“Jojo, do you feel like I’ve been treating you badly?”

“Yes, sir, I do. You’re past the point where you can claim to have misheard my name. I’m sure you heard a lot about me from Yuri during the Rostelecom Cup and given how he felt about me then I’m sure none of it was good, so I don’t blame you for being hostile, but Yuri’s changed his mind and I think I deserve the chance to change yours, too.”

Nikolai stared at JJ, but JJ didn’t waver. Then Nikolai broke into a wide grin. “Good boy, JJ.”

“He’s not a dog, Grandpa,” Yuri said.

“No, he isn’t. He’s a young man with plenty of confidence and strength. I like him.”


	4. Day 4: Thunderstorms

The first day Yuri was in Canada, there was a thunderstorm. He didn’t mind that. He liked the rain and the wind and had a healthy respect for the destructive power of lightning. The thing was, he liked those things from inside where he could watch out of the window. Not on the road listening to JJ’s swearing becoming progressively more entertaining while he tried to navigate traffic when the visibility was almost non-existent.

They’d flown into Toronto that morning. JJ’s father met them at the airport and told JJ that they were going to Montreal to visit family. JJ had been furious. “You could have told me! We could have flown straight there instead of getting off a thirteen-hour flight only to get in a car and drive for another five hours!”

“Sorry, Jean-Jacques, but this came up unexpectedly. Your aunt Émilie went into premature labor. Nathalie went on ahead, I stayed to let you know. See you there.”

JJ held the cursing in until they were in the SUV. “Okay. I have to go. My mom will kill me if I’m not there to meet my cousin right away. There’s no reason you guys have to, I’m happy to drop you off.”

“And let you go on your own? Fuck no,” Yuri said.

Isabella agreed. “Five hours when you’re already tired? You need me to share the driving, since your parents almost certainly took Andrée and Cécile.”

Otabek shrugged. “If they’re both going, I may as well.”

“Thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.” JJ gave Otabek and Isabella quick hugs, lingering a bit more over Yuri’s hug. “Let’s go.”

Isabella had taken the first driving shift. They stopped at about the halfway mark to trade drivers. Approximately fifteen minutes later, it got very dark, very quickly. Isabella pulled out her phone and checked the weather. “Well, fuck.”

“Belle!”

“JJ, we’re heading right into a massive storm. You might wanna find somewhere to stop and wait this out,” Isabella explained.

“I dunno… we’re all tired, might be better to just get where we’re going so you guys can get a hotel room and get some sleep. I have to go do the family thing, but…” JJ shook his head. “I’m gonna give this a try, at least.”

JJ was driving, which meant he won the argument. The rain kept getting heavier, and it was getting very dark. Finally, JJ pulled over at a rest stop. “I can’t see the road. We should’ve stopped. I’m sorry, everyone.”

Yuri scooted forward in his chair and wrapped his arms around JJ. “It’s all right. As long as you acknowledge that you’re an idiot, we’ll forgive you.”

“Love you too, kitten.”


	5. Day 5: Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Firstish time meeting the family.  
> First time sharing a hotel room.  
> First time Yuri eats poutine.

“You know? I think I’m glad this happened,” JJ said as he and Yuri settled into their hotel room. Separate beds – Yuri still wasn’t even sure about this working out, although it was going better than he’d thought it would. They’d always had Otabek and Isabella around if they wanted buffers, and they hadn’t had to deal with the long-distance part yet. Between that and JJ’s religious beliefs, they’d even hesitated about sharing a room. No way they were getting in bed together yet.

“What are you talking about?”

“Émilie’s baby. This way I can introduce you to just a few at a time, instead of just throwing you in and expecting you to meet all ten of my siblings at once.”

“Ten?!” Yuri stared at JJ, mouth hanging open. “How the fuck do you have ten siblings?”

“Dad’s got twelve, Mom’s got seven. It’s just a thing.”

“Are you wanting a huge family?”

“Depends. If I end up marrying a woman, I figure she’s the one who has to go through the pregnancies, she gets way more say than I do in how many kids we have. If I end up marrying a man, I’d want to adopt a couple kids at least, but the only way I’d want to adopt more than three is if a big group of siblings needed a home.”

Yuri snorted. “I love how you’re telling your boyfriend about what happens if you end up marrying a woman.”

JJ grinned and shrugged. “Three months ago you hated my guts. Three weeks ago you decided that maybe you could give me a chance because Beks swears I’m a good guy and dating him wasn’t an option. Since then, you’ve already nearly broken up with me twice, once over pirozhkis and once over us being stuck in an SUV together for four hours waiting out a thunderstorm. They say not to count your chickens before they hatch, well, I’m still waiting for the eggs to show up.”

“Yeah, I know. It’s just funny.” Yuri came over and hugged JJ. “Who am I meeting first?”

“Depends. If I get my dad, he’ll probably bring a couple of the little ones. Mom will have to wait until she’s done cooing over the new baby and helping get everything set up. Older siblings can come on their own or bring younger ones.”

“Your dad, I guess, since I’ve already met him kind of.”

Alain brought the two youngest kids with him, four-year-old twins Raphael and Marie-Rose. Andrée, JJ’s oldest sister, brought Thérèse and Michael with her. “All right. Come on, we’re gonna meet some of the others for dinner, where I’m making you eat poutine.”

“It sounds disgusting.”

“It does, to a lot of foreigners. But really, it is delicious. Ask Beks.”

Otabek vouched for poutine being awesome once you got your head around it, so Yuri relaxed. He tensed back up again when he recognized Cécile and Julian Leroy. “How the fuck did I not realize.”

“Yeah, you skated against Julian once back in novices. Kicked his butt, as I recall, but it was his first year competing internationally. Cécile never skated against you, obviously, but you were at a lot of the same competitions last season.”

Cécile came flying over to JJ for a hug. “I cannot believe you’re dating someone my age. Don’t you think it’s a little weird?”

“Nah. He’s sixteen, you’re fifteen, he’s in seniors, you’re in juniors, it makes all the difference.”

“So if I get Mom and Dad to let me move up to seniors, you’d have no problem with it if I started dating Leo?”

“I’d have a problem with it. Namely, Leo has a boyfriend and Guang Hong’s a sweetie. You start dating him, either he’s cheating on Guang Hong or they broke up, and neither of those is good.”

“Not the point!”

“If it weren’t for Guang Hong? Sure, why not? Leo’s a good guy. Mom and Dad probably wouldn’t like it, but if I can date a Russian, you can date an American.” JJ put an arm around Yuri. “And you haven’t met Gabriel. He’s still in novices, doing pairs with Thérèse.”

The poutine was… not as horrible as Yuri had feared, but he wasn’t a big fan. JJ shook his head somberly. “We have a basic food incompatibility. I’m not sure this is going to work.”

“There’s still katsudon. The real stuff, not the pirozhki. There’s still a chance.”


	6. Chapter 6

Spring

Last stop on vacation was going to Viktor and Friends present Onsen on Ice. It was fun, Yuri did Welcome to the Madness again, JJ did his exhibition from a couple years back where he was James Bond, and fun was had – as was katsudon, which JJ was properly appreciative of. Then JJ and Isabella went home to Toronto, Otabek went home to Almaty, and Yuri went home to Saint Petersburg.

Yuri had expected this to be the easy part. They weren’t all that physical, and when old habits crept in and JJ started to annoy him, he could just not answer calls for a day or two until he missed JJ more than he was annoyed. To his surprise, he missed JJ a lot more than he thought he would. Skype was great, but there were things that it just couldn’t capture.

 

Summer

When assignments came out, Yuri was happy to see he’d have one with JJ, in France. That gave JJ one he could win – although it wasn’t likely, Yuri had seen Viktor’s programs and the time off and the new husband made Viktor better than ever. Yuri should win in Canada. Otabek would give him a good challenge, but Yuri was confident that he could beat him.

He met up with JJ in August, and ran straight into his arms for a hug. “You got taller,” JJ said.

“It sucks. I’m off balance all the time. Yakov and Lilia and Viktor have all helped me survive it so don’t think I’m going to be easy to beat, but still. Sucks.”

“Yeah, I remember that from when it happened to me. Julian’s got a couple years before it’ll affect him, but Cécile spent the last two years complaining about body shifts. I can’t blame her.”

They had a week together, where Yuri found it hard to keep his distance from JJ. “I thought the distance would be easier. It sucks, JJ.”

“Yeah. I know. The time we spent together last spring… that was great. Now I miss dumb stuff. Little things like the face you make at poutine. I have recurring dreams of that night I got us stuck in a thunderstorm. Even with Belle and Beks there, and the fact that everyone was pissed at me – looking back, I’m kind of glad it happened, it was fun.”

“Oh don’t you dare do it again. But… yeah. There were some good things about it.”

 

Fall

They didn’t see each other again until France, when Yuri was coming in with a gold and JJ with a silver. JJ came out swinging, talking a lot of trash about beating the angry little kitten both here and at the Finals. Yuri couldn’t believe it. That evening, when JJ came to his room, Yuri didn’t answer the knock. He turned off his phone and hid.

That lasted until there was another pounding on the door. Yuri was all set to ignore it, too, until he heard Yakov’s voice. “Yurotchka, open this door NOW!”

Yuri opened the door. JJ was not there, but Yakov was. “What’s wrong with your phone?”

“It’s off. I don’t want to talk to JJ and the constant ringing was annoying me.”

“If you’re old enough to be dating the guy, you’re old enough to handle your shit like a grownup, not like a child.”

“Is that seriously why you came? To yell at me for shutting out JJ?”

“I came because I’ve been trying to get hold of you for an hour to tell you that your mother is here and wants to see you.”

Yuri’s eyes got huge and he grabbed his phone, turning it back on. He checked for a number, familiar or otherwise, and finally found it amid the calls from Yakov, Beka, Yuuri, Viktor, Isabella, and JJ. Yuri called it. Spending the rest of the evening with his mother helped take his mind off the problem with JJ.

At practice the next day, JJ caught Yuri as he was leaving the ice. “What’s wrong, Yuri? Why’d you shut me out last night?”

“I’m not doing this here. We don’t skate until tonight. Come by my room. I promise I’ll let you in.”

In the room, JJ gave Yuri a plaintive look. “What happened? Why’d you shut me out?”

“Why’d you talk about me like the last eight months never happened and we still hate each other?”

“I never hated you.”

“Not the point! The point is that you were talking trash about me. Your boyfriend. Can you not see why that would hurt me?”

“I talk trash about any opponent I think can beat me. You heard what I said about Viktor. You thought it was hilarious, then. It’s something I use to bolster my confidence.”

“Viktor’s not your boyfriend! It’s not the same thing!”

“So you’re off-limits from trash talk because you’re my boyfriend?”

“Yes!”

“Okay. I can do that.”

JJ kept his word, and stopped talking trash about Yuri. They stood together on that podium, gold for JJ and silver for Yuri. In the Grand Prix Finals, JJ continued to leave Yuri out of the trash talk unless it was directed to the group as a whole. It certainly made Yuri happy, and aside from a few odd looks, didn’t seem to bother JJ at all. Even after the short program, where Yuri ended up in sixth after a couple of huge mistakes, JJ only had positive things to say about Yuri.

The day off between the short program and the free skate, JJ came to find Yuri. “Hey. Are you okay?”

“No. These stupid growing pains are killing me. I thought I was supposed to be done with these.”

“Sorry, love. Wanna stay in today and watch movies instead of going out somewhere?”

“Sure. Just us, or call Beka and Bella?”

“Are we planning on doing anything we wouldn’t want them to see?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Then let’s invite them.”

The day of cuddling with JJ while they did a horror film marathon with their best friends was exactly what Yuri needed. He couldn’t catch up to Viktor or Yuuri, or even Otabek or JJ, but he at least put forth a respectable program that got him fifth over Michele.


	7. Day 7: Vacation

Worlds brought triumph for JJ and Yuri both. Yuri took gold, JJ bronze, with Yuuri getting the silver and Viktor missing the podium. Viktor was very cheerful about it, at least where Yuri or JJ could hear him. 

Once again, JJ and Yuri took off right after Worlds for vacation together, and once again, Isabella went with them, and they went to Almaty with Otabek.

Otabek’s sister Dariya was confused about it. “What exactly is going on here? You four are, like, always together.”

“Not always. These two start making out, Beks and I clear out,” Bella said. “But Beks is Yuri’s best friend and I’m JJ’s, so we like to hang out together.”

“And that doesn’t get weird? I wouldn’t want to spend all my time hanging out with my best friend and her girlfriend.”

“We don’t spend all our time together,” Yuri said. “It’s just that JJ and I don’t believe our relationship with each other is more important than our friendships with Beka and Bella. When we want time to ourselves, we can get it easily enough, they’re really good about that.”

“Unless someone is a total idiot and doesn’t think the thunderstorm is bad enough to be worth stopping to wait out in a nice warm hotel,” JJ added.

“That was you,” Otabek said.

“Never said it wasn’t.”


	8. Day 8: Free Day

JJ retired first, naturally. As soon as he did, he had something he wanted to talk to Yuri about. “I want kids.”

Yuri barely looked up from his phone, where he was watching choreography Viktor had sent him. “We’re not having eleven.”

“No, of course not. But can we have a couple?”

Now Yuri did look up. “Duh. I know you want them, I wouldn’t have married you if I was gonna be a dick about having them.”

JJ smiled at that. “Good to know, but I kind of was asking a little more specifically – can we start the process now, or do you want to wait until you’re retired too?”

“Oh.” Yuri set down his phone. “How do you want to do this? Adoption or surrogate?”

“I’d prefer to do adoption. I don’t care if our kids are biologically ours, and there are a lot of kids out there who need homes already. We can give them that.”

“Fair enough. How old were you thinking?”

“I don’t know. I’m just as happy with not ever having to change another diaper, with so many little brothers and sisters I got more than enough of that.”

“Any idea how long it would take to get approved for adoption and matched with kids?”

“I’ve done a little research, and there’s a fair bit of luck involved. It could take a few months, or it could take years.”

“Well if there’s a chance that it could take years, I say we should go ahead and get started. Who do we talk to?”


End file.
